


Lore Goes Punk

by kathleen_webtoonluver



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleen_webtoonluver/pseuds/kathleen_webtoonluver
Summary: A list of songs that I personally feel the characters of Lore Olympus would sing in their cars while driving to get fast food at midnight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Lore Goes Punk

**Hecate - Teenagers by My Chemical Romance**

Can’t you see her screaming “THEY CAN CARE LESS AS LONG AS SOMEBODY BLEEDS!”

**Ares - Stacy’s Mom by Fountains of Wayne / American Idiot by Green Day**

There is no way Ares doesn’t serenade Aphrodite with Stacy’s Mom because Aphrodite is the ultimate MILF. Also American Idiot makes Ares want to punch a hole in a wall.

**Aphrodite - Mr. Brightside by The Killers**

I am a big fan of Angry/bitter Aphrodite and this song drips in that energy.

**Eros - The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls**

Eros sits at his desk, listening to this song and scribbling his name next to Psyches.

**Apollo - Gives You Hell by The All-American Rejects**

He really thinks he’s doing something with this song.

**Hera - If You Can’t Hang by Sleeping with Sirens**

If you’ve never heard the lyrics, here is a snippet. _“Met a girl at seventeen, Thought she meant the world to me, So I gave her everything… She turned out to be a cheat...That's okay, I hope he takes your filthy heart, And then he throws you away someday”_

**Zeus - DONTTRUSTME by 3Oh!3**

_“Don’t trust a ho, never trust a ho, don’t trust me”_

**Thetis - Misery Business by Paramore**

Thetis really considers herself the main character and has deluded herself into believing she can get Zeus to leave Hera. Sad.

**Minthe - Thnks fr th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy**

Bitter, angry, jealous, longing, what else could Minthe want in her PopPunk?

**Persephone - I’d Do Anything by Simple Plan / Jumper by Third Eye Blind**

“I’d do anything just to hold you in my arms!” Romance but also Jumper because she has a lot of trauma and secrets that are weighing her down.

**Hades - Kiss Me by New Found Glory / Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings**

This boy is a big softy and imagines slow dancing with Perse to Kiss Me. Definitely has a crumpled up piece of paper in the trash that says “Hades + Persephone.” Envisions running away with Persephone on a daily basis.

**Thanatos - Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional**

This sweet baby has a lot of self hate but he’s gonna try to work through it, ok?

**Artemis - The Middle by Jimmy Eat World**

She fully sings this alone with her wolf in the living room and will shoot arrows at anyone who catches her. “You know you’re doing better on your own so don’t buy in!” is a TGOEM motto.

**Demeter - Ohio (Come Back To Texas) by Bowling for Soup**

She ignores the romantic overtones of this song and relates to the “wishing someone would come home” sentiment.


End file.
